Always Yours
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: Past Mpreg! Seven years ago Renji left Soul society with a secret, he was content and happy with his new life, unfortunately life as we know it is a bitch. He was "kidnapped" back to soul society. All would be well if his daughter wasn't painfully similar to her other father, or if it wasn't a crime to stay in the living world longer than ordered to. Renji x Byakuya, Renji x ?
1. Chapter 1

**So, was panicking due to my upcoming exam and school projects, when a took out my laptop and seven hours and two cups of coffee later I had three chapters done… In retrospect I probably should have spent that time reading for the damned exam. It was awful to say the least… well I did my best.**

**Oh and wish me luck I still have six more to go.**

**PS sorry if this chapter isn't well done, I was stressing out about the damned exam.**

**Oh and my unfinished stories aren't abandoned, I've written the draft of the next chapters for almost all the fics.**

**Chapter One** – _Miki Abarai_

Being a parent wasn't easy, Renji would tell you, but nothing was more frustrating than taking care of a seven-year old girl who thought she was a princess (There was actually story behind that) and wanted to be independent, where she got the idea that she was becoming a burden to Renji was mind baffling. Seriously seven-year old kids were SUPPOSED to be a pain in the ass, that was how the world worked! And Renji was tired of giving her the same 'You-are-my-daughter-you-are-supposed to bother me' speech every day.

As much as he was grateful his daughter understood that he worked two jobs just to pay the bills, pay for all her extra classes and did everything he could to make sure she lacked nothing, he wish she was more dependent on him. At seven Miki Abarai was a prodigy; she was strong, beautiful, talented, intelligent, and confident, she had that damned look that reminded Renji too much about _him_.

Although Renji would admit he did feel a proud watching his daughter, he especially enjoyed watching her train with Yoruichi, and as much as the cat woman was an annoying tease who loved to frustrate Renji, she was a great friend.

When Renji had found out he was pregnant, the only people he could talk to were Urahara and Yoruichi, and luckily they understood…well to some degree they did, he had to leave soul society and being a shinigami to raise his daughter, and he would admit at first it was tough for him as he had absolutely nothing, heck finding a job at first was tough, but it was all worth it to see his daughter smile.

He missed Soul society; he missed his friends and damn! It had been years since he fought a hollow, but he had left his past life to take care of his daughter and he had no regrets. He had a new life which was made of a wonderful daughter and two psychotic friends stressing the crap out of him, they even went as far as trying to set him on a date -he could tell you one thing; Urahara and Yoruichi might make a great pair when it came to training, advice and other things, but they absolutely sucked at match making! Despite that he was content and couldn't ask for better friends.

Unfortunately life as we know it was a cruel and bitter bitch who just couldn't get enough of screwing with him and now the life he had built the past seven years came crumbling down.

"Renji?" He froze, she was the last person he wanted to see, he had spent seven years avoiding soul reapers, and anyone connected to soul society why did he have to meet her now, why her of all people.

"R..Renji, is that you?" If Renji thought it couldn't get worse after coming face to face with Rukia, it sure as hell got worse after the saw Ichigo.

For a moment, Renji considered running away, but he couldn't leave Miki alone, and he was sure they would catch up to him anyway; not that he had gotten slower, if anything he had actually gotten stronger (Thanks to Urahara and Yoruichi for the torture um.. training). Still they were the last people he wanted to see, he couldn't help but wonder how he ended up here.

He had taken a short break from his second job to spend the weekend with Miki, he had actually bought tickets to see a movie, heck he had the weekend planned for some father-daughter bonding. He secretly enjoyed taking Miki to the park to watch her give the other kids her age a speech on how they were being childish, dependent, weak and irrational (Yes she did that quite often)… The joy of parenthood.

He had left Miki at Urahara's as she had one of those how-to-act-like-a-noble-classes from Yoruichi, he called earlier to let Urahara know he was coming but unfortunately got caught up with some things and ended up two hours late, he had received some missed calls and messages from the shop keeper but he ignored them assuming they were all about his lateness, now he wished he had read the messages, they would no doubt be about Ichigo and Rukia's presence.

"Renji… is that you?" Her voice was cracking and she looked as though she was on the verge of crying.

"Y-yeah, it's me." Before he could say anything he was punched in the face by Ichigo. "Oi, what the hell!"

"Shut up, we thought you were dead, you just disappeared without saying anything, what the hell I thought we were friends."

Rukia was still silent watching Renji with obvious hurt, making Renji feel guiltier than he already did, despite the guilt he couldn't tell them about Miki.

"Daddy?"

Well, there went that plan, now he definitely had to explain why there was a little girl with fiery red hair, who looked like him calling him daddy. He seriously wondered if the day could get any worse.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Miki ran to her father, she turned towards Ichigo and glared at him, that angry yet condescending look that reminded the orange haired soul reaper too much of _him_.

_A light bulb went on_

"Yeah, I'm okay I deserved that. Why don't you go back inside, I'll just talk with this two, I'll be back before you know it."

"No way, they attacked you, nobody hurts my daddy." Normally Renji would have given her that smile that said he was so adoringly proud of her but this time he let out a nervous laugh.

"R-Renji, who is she?" Miki turned towards Rukia and glared at her for asking such a ridiculous question, as well as refer to her as 'she' how dare her!

"I am Miki Abarai not 'she', how dare you hurt my dad, then ask such ridiculous questions."

Ichigo looked at the chibi female Renji, and blinked once, then blinked again, yep he wasn't going crazy, the little girl-Miki spoke and acted all high and mighty like _him_.

_The second light bulb went on_

"Yeah, she is my daughter." Renji answered nervously. Seriously there was no way he was getting out of this now. He loved his daughter to death and would do anything to make her happy but sometimes she was such a pain and had such bad timing.

"H-How? Is that why you left, because you had a kid? We would have been a bit angry that you got some lady pregnant, but you didn't have to leave." Miki looked at Rukia, with that condescending look she knew so well, The little Redhead was wondering why Rukia assumed her dad had gotten some lady pregnant, she knew her birth was somewhat unorthodox (Yep she was definitely a smart ass) but did she really believe her dad would lay with some unidentified female (Yes Yoruichi had given her the birds and bees talk, it was without doubt the most horrifying ten minutes of her life).

Luckily Renji didn't have to answer as Urahara showed up.

"Now, maybe we should talk inside. I'm sure Renji had a good reason."

Ichigo turned to Urahara, a look of realization dawning on his face. "You knew about this didn't you?" When Urahara didn't reply, the silence was answer enough.

Rukia looked from Renji to Urahara, feeling very betrayed, they were best friends, they had grown up together, Renji used to tell her everything and then one day he disappeared, she had spent years looking for him, even when she was told he was probably dead, she refused to believe he was dead, she had cried herself to bed or years, she was miserable and depressed and now she found out that her supposed best friends had been alive the whole time, and didn't even bothering to send her a message. A flood of emotion broke in her, she ran towards Renji ready to hit him, but Miki stood protectively in front of Renji, her hands spread out, she flared her reiatsu in warning.

_A third light bulb went on_

Rukia stopped in front of Miki, that reiatsu she knew so well, she had spent years crying in his arms, why did Miki have a reiatsu like _his_.

Urahara sighed loudly; the cat was out of the basket now. He looked at Renji apologetically; he knew this wasn't how the redhead had planned to come out. Renji watched Rukia and Ichigo intently; luckily Ichigo wasn't as smart as Rukia and would probably not note the similarities.

"Rukia l know you're mad at me and I swear I can explain, Miki it's okay, she won't hurt me, let's go inside." Miki simply nodded in response, watching the two cautiously.

0000

The living room was awkwardly silent, Rukia was still trying to sort out her thoughts, Miki stood next to her father; tall and proud, looking at the two soul reapers suspiciously and cautiously yet still condescendingly, Urahara and Renji had told her to go play with Jinta and Ururu but she had refused on the grounds that she couldn't leave Renji alone with people who wanted to hurt him, after much protest, Renji allowed her to stay. Ichigo kept staring at the mini-Renji wondering why she had that familiar presence.

_The fourth light bulb went on_

"Renji maybe you should explain everything, we knew this would happen someday."

Renji sighed, Urahara was right, to be honest he was surprised he had lasted seven years without being discovered, he had gotten really close to being found but he always managed to evade any soul reapers, he even had to move to the town next to Karakura to avoid the terrifyingly close calls.

"Um.. You see, I kinda messed up, and got really drunk and one thing led to another, I was knocked up." He hoped they weren't expecting some long detailed explanation. Ichigo gaped, wondering how it was possible for a guy to get pregnant; did that mean another guy got Renji pregnant? Who was the other guy anyway?

"H-ow, is that possible, was it with a guy?"

"Yes Ichigo, It was with a guy." Renji replied dryly, this was not how he planned to explain how he got his daughter. Miki glared at Ichigo, Yoruichi had told her about two of her father's friends, no doubt the two in front of her, but seriously how dumb could they be? Even she knew some males were capable of getting other males pregnant, it was basic knowledge! So she did what she usually did when frustrated by someone's utter stupidity, she gave him that are-you-stupid-look.

Ichigo glared back at the mini-Renji, seriously what was wrong with her, for a kid from Renji she sure acted like she was higher than everyone else… just like _him_!

The fifth bulb went on

"Holy shit, she's just like Byakuya."

Renji paled. Rukia took notice of how Urahara stiffened slightly, Renji's pale face, she placed all the pieces together; the glare, the condescending looks, the superior attitude, the familiar reiatsu. Then she remembered hearing that Male nobles could have kids even with other males.

"She's Nii-sama's…?" She couldn't complete the sentence. She looked at Renji almost pleadingly; the lack of color on Renji's face answered her question.

"H-How?"

"Rukia…"

"Answer me! How?"

"Rukia, it doesn't matter." Ichigo was tempted to yell at Renji that it mattered but he was still having a glare-down with the chibi-Renji… scratch that he was going to start calling her chibi-Byakuya.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? we were both drunk that night, he didn't remember a thing, I was head over heels in love with him, and all he said the morning after was that it was a mistake and that he was sorry. it meant nothing to him Rukia! Was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant later? I know you're angry at me for not saying anything, for leaving the way I did, but I had to, and I don't regret it." Rukia, looked at him with anger and frustration, shaking her head in disbelief, she ran out of the shop with unshed tears, leaving Ichigo behind.

Ichigo looked at Renji sympathetically, inadvertently losing the glare down with chibi-Byakuya.

"Well that went better than I thought." All three in the room glared at the shop keeper.

_00000_

Things had somewhat calmed down after Rukia ran out, Ichigo was comparing Byakuya and chibi-Byakuya. While Miki looked like Renji, she acted A LOT like Byakuya, which made Ichigo wonder how the annoying kid acted like a man she had never met, Miki had told him Yoruichi had given her lessons. Urahara had left to who knows where probably to give Renji and Ichigo a chance to talk and clear things up, sadly Renji had been silent since Rukia stormed out.

The redhead was deep in thought looking as though he had been told he was guilty of a murder he hadn't committed. Ichigo took a moment to noticed the changes in the former soul reaper, Renji still looked the same except for a few changes; his hair was longer, he had a couple more tattoos, his features were softer, he looked less frightening like he used to. He looked like a cross between a yakuza and an exotic host... A surprisingly frightening thought to Ichigo.

"She's gonna tell everyone wont she?" His voice was soft and resigned; he sounded nothing like the Renji Ichigo used to know.

"Yea sorry, she's still in shock, she thought you were dead you know, she was so depressed everyone thought she was suicidal." when Renji's eyes widened Ichigo decided to clarify "Don't, worry she didn't do anything stupid, still she was miserable when you disappeared."

"It's not daddy's fault." Ichigo had to admit, despite how annoying Chibi-Byakuya was; she loved her father, and defended him when she felt someone was going to hurt Renji.

"I know kid, but they were best friends, she probably feels betrayed that Renji didn't tell her anything." Miki nodded in understanding.

Rukia ran to the eleventh squad, she really had no idea why she came there of all places, but before she knew it she was in front of Ikkaku and Yumichika, she had gotten close to the two since Renji's disappearance, that was probably why she came here.

Ikakku had noted Rukia's presence first, she looked damned right miserable, her eyes were red and swollen from tears, the last time he saw her this way, was when the head captain declared Renji dead.

"I saw him, he is in Karakura." Ikkaku had a good idea of 'him' was. He wondered if Rukia had finally lost it, as far as he knew she had been fine, so he couldn't understand why she was going crazy now.

"Hey, I know it sucks to lose your best friend but he's gone. He wouldn't want you to beat yaself up like this."

"I'm not crazy, I was with Ichigo, *sniff* he's still there, we met him at Urahara's shop, he had a daughter." Okay that got Ikkaku's attention. "He left because of her." Ikkaku turned to Yumichika, who nodded.

"Okay, how bout we go there right now?" he asked petting her head gently, she nodded in response, wiping away her tears; Unfortunately Yachiru overheard their conversation and told Kenpachi, the 11th captain decided to come along with them. Ever since the Aizen's defeat there had hardly been any interesting fights, and he was bored out of his mind.

Ichigo and Renji were chatting, with Miki making occasional comments to annoy Ichigo (He swore the kid picked all of Byakuya's bad traits) when they felt the familiar reiatsu of squad 11 top fighters.

"Shit!"

"Daddy it isn't good to swear or else you would end up like him." Ichigo considered strangling the little pest, but decided he would do that later, right now Renji was in for a world of pain. The door came flying towards them and the silhouette of five people came into view, Renji couldn't forget the spiky hair with the suffocating reiatsu, on his shoulder hung a little bundle of hyper activeness, a bald head standing next to the most vain man he knew and lastly the shortest of the bunch who had stormed out an hour ago.

"So ya had been here all this while." The crazed captain asked, Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at him with anger, even Yachiru looked furious.

"Leave my daddy alone." Miki stood in front of Renji, her hands spread out to defend her father, she raised her reiatsu to protect herself from Kenpachi's overwhelming spiritual pressure, the new comers looked at her, then to Renji then her again.

"The squirt is ya kid?"

Miki's eye brow twitched in annoyance, and she gave him that look Kenpachi got from Byakuya so many times. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, he already knew who her other father was.

"I am NOT a squirt, my name is Miki Abarai and you will call me nothing else other than that!" Ikkaku and Yumichika looked amused at the kid standing up to Kenpachi, most kids would have cowered in fear just from looking at him. Yachiru looked at the girl no doubt analyzing her.

"She's got some spirit in her." Renji said nothing, watching them keenly; he was prepared to defend Miki if things took a wrong turn although he knew his former squad would not hurt her. Ichigo said nothing, he was ready to jump in and defend the father-daughter duo if things got out of hand, unfortunately nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, bound them, were taking them with us." Kenpachi said with that feral grin that sent shivers down their spine, before they could react, Ikkaku had used kido ropes to bind Renji, Yumichika did the same for Miki who sent him a death glare that would have worked if she was older while Kenpachi knocked Ichigo out.

Rukia said nothing, although she really didn't expect this to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Soul Society

In retrospect Renji knew he was screwed when Kenpachi didn't start fighting him immediately they arrived at Seireitei, seriously, all he did was get knocked-up up, disappear for seven years with a noble child that was probably the Kuchiki heir, he didn't think he did something wrong, so why the hell were people looking at him with those murderous looks, and why was there a crowd in the first place.

Okay so he might have broken the rule for staying in the human world longer than most, but seriously why was that a major crime in the first place. It wasn't like he killed anyone, used his soul reaper powers or gave his powers to someone; all he did was live somewhat peacefully with his daughter for several years dammit!

00000

Renji waited for his trial by central 46, he wondered if he would be able to hug his daughter one last time. While Renji was waiting for his trial, Miki had broken free from the Kido ropes; she made a mental note to thank Yoruichi the next time she saw the cat lady. she had heard some whispers about how her dad was going to be sentenced for staying in the human world for a longer time, she had also heard some say the captain-commander could help plead his case, she had no idea who this was, but she wasn't going to lose her dad.

She masked her reiatsu and blended with the environment looking for squad one, she had no idea what the captain-commander looked like all she knew was that he was in squad one, she also had no idea how to infiltrate the squad that would no doubt be highly secured, she also didn't know what office the said captain-commander would be in but she wasn't going to give up, she loved her dad too much to lose him.

Luckily, thanks to Renji's arrival most officers had gone to confirm the redhead's presence giving her some time to sneak in, at the far end in the building was a room that would stereotypically be where a captain's office is, she took her deep breath, tried to suppress her fear, although that didn't work too well, with shaky legs she walked to the office, before she could open the door a male voice from inside the office told her come in.

"Come in kiddo." Came a lazy masculine voice. Despite how soft and soothing the voice was, it only made her more afraid, never the less, she was determined so she put on a cold exterior, straightened her back, opened the door and walked proudly into the office, only to meet a man with long brown hair and a straw hat slouching quite ungracefully on his chair. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior and concluded that she was in the wrong room.

"Sorry, it would seem I'm in the wrong room, I apologize for interrupting your… well whatever it was you were doing." Kyōraku laughed cheerfully in response.

"Yare, Yare, no need to be so stiff and afraid. Who are you looking for?" Miki was shocked he knew she was afraid, she was deep in thought as to what would have gave away her fear, she was sure she wasn't shaken and her voice definitely didn't sound shaky. Kyōraku seemed to understand her train of thought "Relax kiddo, if I wasn't used to someone similar to you I wouldn't have known you were afraid." Well that cleared things up.

"I see, once again I apologize for interrupting you. How do I get to the captain-commander office?"

"So stiff, aren't kids supposed to be relaxed and playful?" he got a glare in response, reminding him of a younger Byakuya. "Well congrats kiddo, you're in the right office." Miki's guarded composure dropped as she gaped in disbelief that the lazy looking man was the oh so great captain-commander. Hearing a chuckle from Kyōraku she cleared her throat and regained her cool and collected composure. "Relax kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt you, take a seat." She sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Can you help my dad?"She was trying hard not to break down in front of the man, for some reason she was no longer afraid and the man's presence made her want to spill out all her bottled up fear. Kyōraku looked at her thoroughly although the fiery red hair probably already gave away who her father was.

"I'm guessing your dad is Abarai?" she nodded in response. "Well he did stay way longer than the time a shinigami is supposed to spend in the human world."

"B-But he only did that to take care of me, please help him, don't let them kill my daddy please." Despite all the noble lessons she was still only a seven years old and there was only so much cold attitude a kid could display, she only had one parent, she wasn't ready to lose her dad. The prospect of losing her dad made all her defenses crumbled and for the first time in years, Miki cried openly in front of someone who was not her dad, Yoruichi or Urahara.

Kyōraku could see that the kid wasn't one to cry openly, he wondered how Renji had such a closed and guarded kid, and he wondered what had happened to him during the last few years. He walked towards the crying kid and comforted her, patting her head affectionately.

"Shh, it's okay, nothing will happen to your dad."

"Promise?" she asked will tear filled eyes; he really couldn't say no to a kid who looked so hopeful so he nodded in reply.

Back at squad 11, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ichigo and Rukia were looking for Miki, Rukia was filled with overwhelming guilt, because of her blabber mouth and emotions Renji was going to be sentenced, to make matters worse his daughter was missing.

Byakuya sat in his office, he had heard about Renji's return, he wanted to go see for himself of course, but that could be done later. He had more important things to do like ask Kyōraku-Sotaichou to plead to central 46 on Renji's behalf, as much as he was disappointed in his ex-vice captain he still didn't want Renji to die, besides he had kept the vice captain seat open for years as he saw no one else fit to take the position.

As Byakuya approached the captain-commander office he heard the sound of laughing and giggling coming from the office, normally he would have left and returned at a later time but time was of the essence. On opening the door he was met with the shock of his life. A smaller, female version of Renji(minus the tattoos) playing with the Sotaichou's hair, while hers was a mess reminding him even more of Renji's stubborn and spiky hair. He cleared his throat to signify his presence, to his surprise the kid composed herself and walked to the nearest seat, sitting down with the grace and manners of a noble.

"Aw, you scared the kiddo." Kyōraku drawled, Byakuya was more surprised when the kid glared at the lazy Sotaichou in response.

"I am not scared." She replied with an air of superiority, Kyōraku pouted(?) in response causing the kid to chuckle.

"Well I wanted to talk about Abarai's trial but I can see you are… busy?" At the mention of her father's name Miki sat up right and paid rapt attention to the raven haired man, Byakuya of course took notice of this, so did Kyōraku.

"Ah, well Byakuya meet Renji's daughter." He spoke lazily motioning to the red-haired girl looking at Byakuya with what he would call hope. Byakuya had heard a few murmurs of Renji having a daughter, but he definitely did not expect to see the girl in the captain-commander's office, and he most definitely did not expect his daughter to be so cultured and upright. Of course he did not show his surprise outwardly.

"I see, I assume she was here to plead for the release of her father." Kyōraku nodded in answer. "While I understand that Abarai has committed a crime for staying years longer than usually allotted for soul reapers in the human world…" He was cut off by the little girl who was standing and looking at Byakuya square in the eyes without intimidation

"Daddy did nothing wrong, I know it was wrong to stay longer in the human world but he has done nothing that can be called a major crime, he did not break any rules since he came to the living world, he did not interfere with any soul reapers in the living world and did he use his sword for anything other than for training, you can verify that with Miss Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara. You cannot punish him simply for staying in the living world to raise his daughter." Byakuya and Kyōraku stared at the girl, very few people could stand up to a captain much less look them in the eye without being afraid yet the kid did so, very few kids could speak with such eloquence yet she could, she was obviously intelligent and thought highly of her father, they could see she had a great potential.

"I see." Was the only reply Byakuya gave, he was curious about this kid. She might be Renji's kid but she gave off a superior yet refined and mannered aura that was a bit unlike Renji, then again it had been seven years, the redhead might have changed. He wasn't surprised to know that Yoruichi and Urahara knew about her.

"Relax Kiddo, he isn't against your dad." Miki return to her seat but kept an eye on Byakuya. Kyōraku sighed, he had of course already figured out who her other father was, the signs were there and the two were painfully similar; she might look like Renji but she acted a lot like Byakuya, from the way she looked at others to the way she held herself, he wished she could relax and enjoy her childhood though.

Two days later, everyone was surprised when the charges against Renji were dropped, rumor had it Kyōraku-Sotaichou and Byakuya had something to do with it, some said Ichigo threatened to resign as captain of squad 8 if the charges weren't dropped. The three had pleaded with the council for Renji's release, and although the charges were dropped Renji was banned from going into the living world except in emergency situation.

Everyone was even more surprised that Renji was assigned back to the sixth squad although most people doubt he would get back his position as vice-captain even though the position was still opened.

No one was more surprised at the release than Renji himself, he had thanked Kyōraku for his help who simply told him to thank Byakuya as well as his daughter for sneaking into his office, he laughed at that, making a mental note to get her favorite ice-cream. Ichigo had asked him to repay him with a spar, he made another mental note to beat the now-captain's ass when they sparred. For some reason he couldn't find Byakuya anywhere.

At squad 8 training grounds there was a small crowd gathering to watch Ichigo and Renji's fight.

"Oi, Renji I'm not going to hold back, I hope you haven't gotten weak." Renji laughed in reply, he doubted Ichigo would believe the kind of 'training' Yoruichi and Urahara put him through. As the two were bickering Renji caught Miki looking at one of the lower seated officers of squad 8, Ichigo noted Renji's silence as well as Miki looking at his officers.

"Oi, Ichigo who's your 20th seat?"

"Eh… Probaby Masato, why do you ask?" He turned to Renji but the redhead was looking at his daughter who looked at him with pleading eyes, when Renji sighed he figured the father-daughter duo were done with their silent conversation.

"Miki wants to spar with him." Ichigo blinked once, then again wondering if he heard right, Renji's seven-year old brat wanted to spar with a seated officer, even though it was the lowest rank for seating officers that was still too much for the kid.  
>"Not that I mind, but do you want to kill your kid. I've only known her for a few days and I can understand why you want her dead, believe me I've thought about it several times, but isn't that a bit too harsh." Miki diverted her attention from Renji and glared at Ichigo, that condescending glare he got from Byakuya at every captains meeting.<p>

"Nah, she'll be fine, if it gets too tough she can always surrender."

"I will not surrender to anyone." Renji shrugged and turned to Ichigo.

"Well you heard the kid she is fine."

Ichigo looked at Renji as if he had lost his mind, never the less he called his 20th seat. When Masato was told he'd be fighting a seven-year old girl he laughed… Well he did until he met the death glare of the said kid as well as one from Renji behind the kid looking every bit a devil who would not hesitate to kill him should he actually hurt her.

The crowd that had expected to watch Ichigo and Renji's fight were surprised when they saw Miki and the 20th seat of squad eight at the center of the training ground, some wondered if Renji was trying to use his daughter to buy some time before his fight, others wondered what kind of parent Renji was.

Masato was at the center of the field shaking in fear, he knew he was stronger than the girl but the last thing he wanted was for Renji to kill him for hurting her. Renji however noticed the shaking man and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Oi, kid stop shaking, I won't kill you, believe me can't hurt her that badly many have tried, I will not interfere unless she wins *Masato snickered* or she surrenders."

"I will not surrender, he is clearly underestimating me."

"Well you are underestimating him too so that's kinda fair." Renji handed her, her Zanpakuto as well as a bokken. Ichigo wondered why she needed two swords (although one was wooden). A few meters away from the crowd Byakuya, Kyōraku and Ukitake were watching the scene.

"Oi, Renji are you sure she's okay."

"She's fine, despite her pride she is smart enough to know when to give up, besides she wouldn't have asked for the fight if she didn't think she could win."

Immediately the fight begun Miki started her attacks, using her speed to her advantage, Masato wasn't as fast as Miki but he was stronger and used it to his own advantage. Miki fought using both swords but her attacks were blocked by Masato, five minutes into her fight and she was clearly over powered.

"Aww, are ya gonna cry to your daddy." Miki knew he was taunting her, and normally she would have kept her cool but this time she lost it.

"Collapse Kazerokumaru." The Zanpakuto split and formed a strong wind shield around her, leaving her with only the hilt and the bokken. Murmurs were heard as they were surprised she could use a Zanpakuto. Kyōraku laughed.

"I knew she had it in her." Byakuya and Ukitake said nothing watching the fight intently.

Miki hadn't mastered the Shikai and was somewhat able to use the wind for defense. Surrounding herself with the wind she transferred the bokken to her right hand and began to counter, striking Masato with quick strikes she had learnt from Yoruichi, she began to deal fast yet dangerous attacks giving him no time to counter, utilizing her speed and skill to make up for the major gap between their strength. Masato could only use his zanpakuto in sealed form but he was better at sword play than her, he began to breach pass her wind wall, striking her, at the same time taunting her for her weakness.

_"You know sometimes when your opponent over powers you, all you need to do is even your breathing, clear your mind of pointless things and thing of a plan."_

"Thank you Aunt Yoruichi." She muttered under her breath. Calming down Miki stood still, and closed her eyes.

"Oi, Renji are you sure she is okay, she has frozen up in the middle of a fight." Renji ignored Ichigo's comment and looked at his daughter, she was never one to freeze up simply because her opponent was stronger, she trained regularly with Yoruichi and Urahara and they were obviously stronger than her opponent. When she opened her eyes, he saw a deadly glint in her eyes; he knew she had won the fight.

"Dad, use your Bankai" She asked, more like ordered in a tone that gave nothing away.

"I won't interfere, If you don't think you are strong enough to defeat him them give up and train harder." She turned to him and he saw the look on her face, she had something planned. "Fine, I trust you." She nodded and sent Masato a feral smile. She was done with tactics she was going to use the last trick she had up her sleeves.

Byakuya watched her studying her posture, he could see the glint in her eyes and he knew she was up to something, when she asked Renji to use his Bankai, he thought she had given up, but when Renji agreed and told her he trusted her, Byakuya could see she had something planned.

Kyōraku watched the kid, to be honest he wasn't expecting her to win, he just wanted to see how she coped with an opponent stronger than her. When she closed her eyes in the middle of the fight, at first he had thought she had given up, but he noticed her breathing was starting to become even and when she opened her eyes he could see that she had something big planned. He was surprised when she asked Renji to use his Bankai, and was even more surprised when Renji agreed, he seemed to trust her to know what she was doing.

"Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru." Miki closed her eyes once again, she steadied her breathing then opened her eyes, and the deadly glint was still present this time more menacing than before, to everyone surprise the wind around her got fiercer, her Reiatsu increasing, becoming as high as Renji's Bankai. She let out a loud ear slitting cry that sounded like a growl, when the wind reduced, the sleeves of her shirt ripped, on her arms were black markings similar to Renji's tattoos.

Her cry was terrifying yet pained, Renji was close to calling off the fight but he had given her his word and told her he trusted her, Ichigo looked at Renji and saw that the Redhead had no idea what was going on.

Masato was over whelmed by the rise of her Reiatsu, it was crushing him, making it difficult to breathe be could barely stand of his feet, when he looked up he could see her looking at him with a feral yet condescending look, he tried to run but he could rarely move, he was overwhelmed by fear, his breathing became erratic and he could feel his heart about to give out, the prey became the predator, and the little girl he had taunted looked deadly, the black markings on her arms making her more feral, the winds blowing her blood-red hair in all directions only made her appearance more menacing, she looked every bit the devil.

Miki knew she could only use this technique for a few seconds before she collapsed and so she made the most of it, she used the wind from her Zanpakuto to envelop her bokken, she used Renji's reaistu to overwhelm her opponent, giving her an opening to attack, using all of her strength she put it into one last attack, she slashed him with the bokken which was enveloped by Kazerokumaru, sending him flying.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the fact that Miki had won the fight, Kyōraku laughed, the kid was definitely something else, he couldn't believe she used Renji's Reiatsu to overwhelm her opponent. He could see she had the potential to be very powerful if well-trained.

Byakuya couldn't believe it, the girl was definitely intelligent, she had a lot to work on but he could definitely see her becoming one of the strongest Shinigami in the future.

Kenpachi was amused, he was starting to like the little squirt, he wasn't surprised she had won considering who her fathers were.

Renji rushed into the center catching Miki before she hit the ground, she was obviously exhausted, from the fight, and he was definitely going to scold her for her recklessness, never the less he was proud of her.

"Don't do that again" she nodded in response. "And I'm proud of you." She smiled tiredly. He lifted her up. "Oi Ichigo I'm taking her to the fourth, we're having our fight tomorrow."

"Sure don't run away." Renji snorted in response and flash stepped to the fourth division.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three** – _Sōō Zabimaru_.

By morning the next day almost everyone in Seireitei had heard about the fight between Renji's seven year old daughter and the 20th seat of squad eight, of course, some of the rumors were highly exaggerated and ridiculous; some had claimed she stole Renji's bankai, some said she used a kido spell to steal the 20th seat power and them humiliated him, others claimed she killed him on the spot; let it be known that the poor 20th seat wasn't dead…. Just severely injured with a few broken bones and missing teeth.

Today was Renji's fight with Ichigo and as usual there was a crowd, most had come to prove that Renji had gotten weaker during his stay in the living world, Matsumoto had even set up a betting poll and the only people who bet on Renji was his daughter and some anonymous person (I'm sure you know who).

"Oi Renji, hope you won't run away today." Renji gave him a cocky smile.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to ya Ku~ro~sa~ki-tai~chou." The redhead drawled in a sing-song voice, he had spent way too much time with Urahara. Ichigo smirked in response.

"Roar Zabimaru." Zabimaru transformed into his shikai the extended blades heading for Ichigo, Ichigo blocked the attack with his sword, Renji tugged on his sword returning all segments, Ichigo attacked before all six segments returned, to his surprise Renji had anticipated the swing and blocked it with Zabimaru. The two fought evenly matched both blocking each other strikes, neither giving the other the upper hand, neither willing to lose.

"Bankai Tensa Zangetsu."

"Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru."

The reiatsu from both men were overwhelming, the officers of lower ranks were barely able to stand. From afar Byakuya watched the two men, he knew what Ichigo was capable of and if Renji's bankai was still the same as it was seven years ago then the Redhead was going to lose this fight. Next to Byakuya stood several Captains; Kyōraku, Ukitake and Toshirou.

Renji's skeletal snake curled around him, the difference in the two were obvious, Ichigo was going to win the fight, Kyōraku looked at Miki and to his surprise she wasn't worried, there was a soft smile on her face, Byakuya as well as the other captains noticed this. The two fought to a standstill, Renji attempting to crush Ichigo with the enormous snake, Ichigo dodging each attempt at a speed barely visible to most soul reapers, Ichigo's attacks were blocked by the skelental snake curled around the red-head in defense.

"Renji, you got weaker heh?" Renji smirked in response

"Getsuga Tenshō."

_"_Hikotsu Taihō"

They all watched as both fighters used their strongest attack, the spiritual pressure from the attacks destroying the most training ground. When the debris and dust cleared Zabimaru's skeletal form laid broken in pieces around him. Ichigo was breathing heavily.

"I won." Renji stood up shakily and laughed. The crowd looked at the Redhead as though he had lost his mind, what surprised the captains was that Miki was laughing. "Oi, what's so funny."

"Ya think that was the best I had? You haven't even put on your hollow mask, there's no way that's enough to defeat me."

Byakuya watched Renji curiously, although Zabimaru seemed to be damaged, he didn't look the least bit bothered, even Miki wasn't bothered by it. Byakuya was sure Renji had something up his sleeves although he doubted whatever he had would work against Ichigo.

"Ban...Kai Sōō Zabimaru."

Everyone's eyes widened, Miki broke into a crazy laughing fit, which drew Kyōraku attention from the redhead covered in a fog of light red reiatsu to the laughing child. When the reiatsu around Renji increased to the point where he could feel the pressure all the way to where he and the other captains were he knew something was definitely wrong.

The fog around Renji cleared and they saw Renji's new bankai. Ichigo looked at Renji in disbelief, he had never seen that form before and the reiastu around Renji reminded him of his first battle with Kenpachi, he felt overwhelmed.

"Oi, Renji, What is that?"

"My Bankai, ya scared already?"

"You have two bankai?"

"Nah, this is Zabimaru's real form."

Renji stood in front of Ichigo, on his right wrist, he had a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake's skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him. At will, Renji can extend a large blade from the snake's mouth. Renji also has a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as other vertebral cords that hang down from his waist.

Loud gasps and murmurs were heard, everyone was surprised at Renji's bankai, they had never seen it before and it was unheard of for one to have two bankai, when Renji said it was Zabimaru's true form they were stunned, most of them only knew Renji's bankai to be the skeletal snake. A feral smile was on Miki's face, her eyes were glistening with passion and excitement, she loved seeing her dad's true Bankai, no matter how many times she saw it she was still intrigued.

Next to Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rukia, Kenpachi had a wild predatory smile, he had found a new sparring partner, and he was definitely interested in fighting Renji now. Ikkaku looked at Renji in disbelief, he could feel the reiatsu from Renji, he broke in to a crazy laugh, he was looking forward to a spar with Renji. Rukia on the other hand gaped openly, wondering how much her friend had changed in the past few years.

The other captains however, looked at the Redhead cautiously; his reiatsu had increased drastically becoming even higher than Ichigo's. Byakuya looked at Renji wondering what he had done the last seven years to have grown this much.

The battle resumed and everyone was surprised when Renji uses his new ability and extra long left arm, Hihiou, allowing him to use the bone fingers to capture Ichigo in it, trapped in the extended arm Ichigo's torso was squeezed until a snapping sound is heard, Ichigo let out a pained cry, The orange haired captain is then thrown on the ground with a force that made their audience wince.

Kenpachi laughed maniacally, at Renji's new ability, he was definitely enjoying the fight and was tempted to join them.

Ichigo stood up shakily, he coughed up some blood, before he could react a large bade extended from the snakes mouth, only grazing his shoulder on purpose

"Oi, come on, I know you are stronger than this, show me your hollow mask." Ichigo refused, he stands up, ready to attack but Renji is faster. Renji then calls for his Serpent King, Orochi Oi, to which he goes towards Ichigo and impaled him right in the shoulder! Ichigo didn't even see this coming.

Hitsugaya attempts to intervene as the fight is getting out of control, Kyōraku stops him.

"Relax, Renji won't do anything drastic."

Ichigo's eyes widens in disbelief, nevertheless he stands up shakily, uses his other hand to put on his hollow mask, his eyes serious and deadly.

The two fight evenly, neither giving each other the upper hand, Ichigo slashes Renji's shoulder in retaliation for the injury the redhead dealt him, he also managed to deal several gashes on Renji's chest. The fight goes on for hours, both are heavily injured and exhausted but neither is willing to lose, the other captains watched the two in disbelief.

With the last of their strength the two put everything they have into their final attack.

"Getsuga Tenshō." With his hollow mask on the attack was even stronger than before, hitting Renji directly.

"Zaga Teppō." Renji clenches his fist, forming a jaw of spiritual energy behind him. These jaws close down on Ichigo, forming the visage of a large, serpentine skull, crushing him with its fangs. Simultaneously, Renji fires a blast of spiritual energy through Ichigo.

The crowd watch in disbelief at the pressure of their attacks, when the dust clears up both men are seen lying on the floor barely moving, covered in blood, cuts and burns.

"The fight is finally over." Ukitake said aloud, the other captains nod in reply.

Miki runs towards her father, so does Hanataro as well as other squad 4 officers.

"Oi, Renji, what have you been up to, you got stronger."

"Urahara and Yoruichi put me through hell for seven years." They both laughed.

"We should spar again, shit maybe after I can feel my body." Renji laughed in response.

"True, ya hollow got stronger damn I'm gonna bed in bed for days."

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had heard about Ichigo and Renji's fight and had come to scold Renji for not telling her about it, During the past seven years the two had gotten close to the point where most people thought they were either married or happily divorced (There was actually a story behind that thought), and no matter how much Renji denied and told them he wasn't that crazy they didn't believe him. Ichigo had come to visit Renji when he saw a crowd behind the door, of course since he was a captain, the crowd cleared up and he saw what they were all watching… Yoruichi seating on Renji scolding (Whining actually) him for not telling her about their spar, the two were so engrossed in their arguments that neither realized they were drawing too much attention, Even Byakuya and Rukia were watching them.<p>

"You didn't tell me you and Ichigo had a fight."

"There's no way I'm making that mistake again, I still remember what happened last time, now half the people I work with thinks I'm some sort of stripper."

"Hey, I made good money off your 'performance', I didn't tell you to take off your clothes you know."

"I did NOT take of my clothes, I only took of my shirt… Oi don't look at me like that, there was no ulterior motives behind that, besides it was fucking hot."

"At least they enjoyed the show."

"What the fuck? Is that all you have to say? You fucking chased me around, trying to get me naked, my fucking neighbor thought I was being raped; he even called the fucking police. It was the most humiliating moment of my life."

Behind them, Ichigo was trying really hard not to laugh, Rukia was speechless, Byakuya's only reaction was raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Well at least you got a nice date."

"Fuck you! It was a woman twice my age who thought I was some sort of escort, she kept trying to shove her hand down my pants, seriously why did you think it was a good idea."

"She did pay a lot in advance and Kisuke wanted those funny chemicals her company produced."

"And you two thought selling me was a good way to make money?"

"We did make a lot of money, although she complained that you were playing hard to get."

"I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too my precious Ren-chan." At this point Ichigo has burst out laughing drawing their attention, Renji was confused as to what was funny, then he realized Yoruichi was on top of him, she called him that ridiculous pet name and he had just blurted out his most embarrassing moment."

"Oi, Yoruichi get off."

"But it's more comfortable like this." She wiggled her bottom on his chest for dramatic effect. Miki who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal decided to speak up.

"Well daddy you are comfortable, it's not aunty Yoruichi's fault."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Well she did buy me those shoes I wanted."

"Seriously? that was months ago, get over it."

"See, that's why she's on my side."

"It's because you spoil her too much, now get off me."

"Don't be shy Renji, I have done more than just sitting on you." The crowd completely took that statement the wrong way. It really wasn't their fault; Renji's face was as red as his hair and Yoruichi had that smug/pervy smile on.

"Pervert, don't say it like that, you're making them think weird things."

"Eh! But Daddy, she was in your bed and you two were moving a lot." Miki said feigning innocence. Renji groaned, wondering why his child had to be so sadistic.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! Aren't you too young to say things like that?"

"Don't worry, Aunty Yoruichi gave me the bird and bees talk." Ichigo and Rukia gaped, Byakuya contemplated smacking Renji for his horrible parenting; he had expected Renji to know better than to let Yoruichi explain something like that to a child. The crowd watched the 'family scene' in disbelief.

"Oh God, I can imagine how creepy that was."

"Don't worry, it is completely natural."

"Stop telling her things like that, you are scaring her."

"She's a big girl, Aren't you?"

"Yea, it wasn't as bad as when she described how babies comes out of someone's body."

"YORUICHI! What the hell! Stop telling her things like that."

"It was important; some kid in her class gave her a flower."

"What the hell, why didn't you tell me? I will kill that kid if he ever goes near you again."

"Um... dad If i had told you, you would have killed him, Don't worry, Uncle Urahara gave him some weird pill and I never saw him again."

"Serves him right!"

Byakuya watched the three, wondering what kind of relationship they had, Renji was obviously the over protective dad, Yoruichi's role was still undetermined. A part of him felt hurt that he wasn't that close with Miki, he might not have known about her for years but she was still his daughter and he wanted to play a role in her life.

Ichigo gaped at the three in disbelief, Urahara had done something to some innocent kid just because he gave the brat a flower, that was messed up!

After listening to the messed up family reunion with Yoruichi, Renji and Miki, most people had concluded that looking at Miki for more than three seconds would get you into trouble with an over protective Renji, a devious Yoruichi and a crazy Urahara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** - _Living with the Abarai's_

Byakuya had to excuse himself from the fourth division, not for any reason other than the fact that watching Yoruichi, Miki and Renji made his heart clench, for the first time in decades he felt lonely.

He knew he had Rukia and the Kurosaki brat to keep him company even during times he wanted to be alone, yet it had been unexpectedly painful watching the three. He wanted what Renji had; a family of his own, he wanted a daughter who was playful and cunning yet intelligent and promising… like Miki, he wanted someone to laugh with and tease like Renji had Yoruichi.

True he had thought about having kids but he really wasn't ready to remarry, it wasn't as though he was still in Love with Hisana and couldn't fall in love again, it was that despite the fact that he still loved Hisana and would always will, he didn't think he would ever find someone who could make him feel like she did. He had considered courtship and having a family but had never really given it much thought as he really couldn't see himself falling in love. Watching Renji's 'family' made him feel like he had nothing, he might be the Kuchiki clan leader but compared to Renji he had nothing.

He knew it would be selfish of him to ask Renji to let him spend some time with Miki, he didn't deserve a daughter he had neglected for seven years even if he didn't know of her existence, he knew male Nobles were able of having a child with another male, yet he was reckless in assuming the night with his lieutenant had no consequences.

Rukia and Ichigo weren't blind, they noticed the look of longing, hurt and guilt on Byakuya's face as he left the 4th division, it was obvious that the reason for his gloom was the family scene in front of them. Ichigo couldn't help but feel like this was all Byakuya's fault, sure it wasn't as though the Noble knew about the kid, but Ichigo still felt as though Byakuya could have done something.

* * *

><p>In the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya was in his calligraphy room, trying to clear his thoughts when he felt the familiar presence he knew all too well, the same one that gave him headaches when he was younger.<p>

"Byakuya-boy."

"Yoruichi, what do you want?"

"You should talk to him you know."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, are you merely here to waste my time, or is there something important you wish to discuss with me?"

"You haven't changed a bit. Why haven't you spoken to Renji about Miki? She's still your daughter you know."

"I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries, I'm sure Renji wants nothing to do with me."

"He's not like that and you know it, years ago he might have, he's not the brash lieutenant you used to know, he's a grown man who understands how you feel better than you think."

"Clearly I know nothing about him, he couldn't possibly know how I feel, he has you and the child, I neglected them both, he is probably angry at me." Yoruichi laughed.

"You think he's angry at you? Byakuya you have no idea what he has been through because of you, but believe me he isn't angry at you."

"He should be. I shouldn't have neglected them, I should have looked for him when he suddenly disappeared, I don't deserve to be a part of his family."

"Well if you ever decided to stop blaming yourself for the past and finally make a move, he's looking for a place to stay, you could help him get a place.. or let him stay at the Manor, you would be able to get closer to Miki that way." Before he could respond she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Renji was beyond surprised when Byakuya had offered him back his rank as lieutenant, he wasn't sure what made his Taichou have a change of heart, because seven years ago, he would have gotten a lengthy speech on abiding by the rules and probably would be put in 3rd seat at best... if Byakuya was feeling generous.<p>

"Taichou, thanks a lot."

"I hope I do not regret it Abarai."

"You won't."

"I heard you were looking for an apartment."

"Yea, it's nice staying at Kyōraku-Sotaichou's place and all, but I wouldn't want to become a burden on him by staying there for a long time. It's nice that he gets along well with Miki still I don't want to trouble him.

"A valid reason, you could stay at the Kuchiki manor, it is spacious and it would be economical for you than getting an apartment, besides Kurosaki practically lives there, and with Rukia and him she would have constant company."

"Thanks for the offer Taichou but I can't do that, you already helped in with central 46, and gave me back my seat, I can't stay at your place after all that."

"Abarai, if I had felt that you would be a burden to me I wouldn't have asked."

"Taichou, it's not just that, Miki is kinda loud and hyperactive in the morning, I don't think you would like all the noise." Byakuya frowned, did Renji think Kyōraku-Sotaichou could handle a kid and he couldn't? he would have him know that he had cousins with kids who came to the manor quite often, and he could tolerate the noise and disturbances just fine.

"Renji, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Um, okay? Can we move in on Friday, she kinda likes Kyōraku-Sotaichou and I wouldn't want to make her leave so suddenly?" Byakuya nodded in response.

* * *

><p>It turned out Renji wasn't joking about Miki being hyperactive in the morning, Ichigo had stayed over at the Kuchiki manor (At this point it couldn't be called staying over, since he practically lived there), he was surprised when a blur of red buzzed past him, he blinked trying to figure out what had happened, he turned and found Byakuya and Rukia looking at him in curiously, probably wondering the same thing as he was.<p>

"Oi, Miki go take a bath." A shirtless Renji called out, he was dressed only in loose white Pajamas pants, his red hair was unbound, messy and flowing down his neck, Byakuya found it hard not to stare. Ichigo of course had noticed Byakuya staring at his friend and smirked.

"No…"

"Dammit, I don't have the energy to chase you around today." He was still sleepy and was hoping to to back to bed to sleep for a few more minutes.

"That's because you are old." Miki replied sticking out her tongue, while giggling and jumping about.

"I'm not old, just sleepy." Ichigo and Rukia wondered how she could have all that energy.

"Eh, daddy what were you doing last night." Byakuya was amused, he could get used to waking up to this every day.

"I did nothing last night, don't look at me like that, please go take a bath, so I can go sleep for a few more minutes."

"Noooooooooo."

"Dammit, you little brat." Another blur of red and Byakuya was wondering which of them was the adult.

The two redheads chased each other endlessly until Renji got tired, all trace of sleepiness already gone.

"Fine let's make a deal, if you go take your bath quietly, I'll grant you one request."

"I can ask for anything?"

"Eh… as long as it's reasonable."

"Wow, Renji you have to bribe your daughter." Ichigo asked mockingly.

"It's not bribery it's called a peace-offering."

"Sure…" Ichigo replied disbelieving.

"Can I train with squad 11?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Language dad." Renji snorted.

"You are smart enough to know not to curse, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you train at the 11th" Byakuya could see the understanding in that statement, she did seem like a child who was smart enough to know what to do and what not to do.

"Why not." She whined.

"Believe me, they'll kill you, now stop pouting. It's for your own good… oh come on give me a break here… fine I'll talk to Ikkaku." Ichigo looked at Renji in disbelief, his kid had him wrapped around her finger.

"Can I get another request?"

"No way, go take a bath." She pouted hoping he would change his mind, seeing that it wasn't working she held her breath, her face slowly turning light pink. "oi what are you doing? Are you seriously threatening me by holding your breath? Fine I'll listen what do you want." Ichigo shook his head wondering how Renji got so soft; Byakuya was enjoying watching the father-daughter interaction.

"I want to learn a new fighting style."

"No fucking way in hell! You can barely use your Shikai, master that first."

"B-but, That's not fair, I just want to learn kickboxing, it would be cool to mix both."She whined, Ichigo rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"I'll think about it, now go take a bath, thanks to you I won't be able to sleep for a few minutes."

"Renji you are spoiling her." Rukia decided to intervene, she couldn't believe Renji let her get away with whatever she wanted. Miki however glared at her in retaliation, she still hadn't forgiven Rukia for getting her dad arrested.

"She's not that spoilt."

"She is." Ichigo retorted

"She's not."

"She is."

"What are you two? Kids?" Rukia yelled pulling their ears. she made a mental note to try to talk to the little girl, as she was really hoping they could be friends.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was different from usual, the atmosphere was relaxed and homey, it felt like they were one big family. Miki was making bratty comments at Ichigo, Rukia was trying to calm Ichigo down, and Renji was laughing at the two while Byakuya watched with a smile.<p>

"Oh daddy aunty Yoruichi told me to tell you to eat well."

"Why..?" Renji was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well I told her we'll be staying with Kuchiki-san, she told me to make sure you're eating well so the babies will be healthy." At this point Renji choked on his eggs, Ichigo and Rukia turned red, Byakuya's eyes widened a light blush on his cheeks at the implications of her statement.

"What the hell! There are no babies. I don't have the time or money to have another brat, you are exhausting enough." Surprisingly Miki nodded in understanding, neither Renji nor Miki noticed the hurt and guilt that flashed on Byakuya's face. Ichigo and Rukia did though.

"I don't want you to have a baby."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, most kids would be happy to have a brother or sister.

"Well I don't want to share daddy and…"

"Selfish brat." Ichigo cut in.

"That's not the only reason, I'm sure it was hard for daddy to raise me alone, I don't think it would be good for him to have another child." Ichigo's nodded in understanding, he knew it must have been difficult for Renji to raise a kid on his own, even though he had Urahara and Yoruichi, looking at Byakuya he saw the look of longing on his face, he knew that If Renji was to have another Kid Byakuya wouldn't make the same mistake as before... well that was if the two stop avoiding the pink elephant in the room and talked about Miki as well as clear the awkward sexual tension between them.

"Well don't worry I'm not having another brat."

"Oh, and aunty Yoruichi also said you should use those rubber thingy, just in case." Renji's face went red, Ichigo and Rukia gaped in disbelief.

"Renji, what the hell does Yoruichi teach her anyway?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"She gave me some, but when I showed it to uncle Kyō-chan, he laughed."

"You showed Kyōraku-Sotaichou? Oh shit I'm screwed! This is so humiliating."

"Don't worry, he didn't mind, he refused to tell me what it's for though."

"At least someone is sane enough to know what not to tell a kid." Rukia and Ichigo were laughing at Renji, and Renji was sure Miki was also laughing, at least she did a better job of hiding her laugh than the other two.

Turning to Byakuya he asked "Um, Taichou can I use the kitchen."

"Renji you can call me by my name when we are not at work, and you don't need to ask for my permission you can do as you please. What do you need the kitchen for anyway?"

"Um… To pack Miki's lunch box." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You cook?" Renji nodded in response. "The servants can prepare it for you, but if you insist you can go ahead."

"Thanks, Oi Miki what do you want for lunch."

"Fish!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** – _The Past Repeats Itself  
><span>_

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, wrote it long ago but it kept coming out flat instead of a bit angsty so I had to listen to the most depressing music I had then rewrite it several times. I hope it's nice**

After breakfast Miki had asked Renji if she join his squad in their training, and as much as Renji wanted to agree he knew he couldn't, he had been away for seven years and he needed to gain their trust again, train new recruits, as well as note the changes he had missed the last few years, to do that he would have to focus all his attention on the officers; Miki's presence would it would be difficult, as he would end up paying more attention to her than the squad. Naturally she was disappointed, luckily Ichigo didn't mind and allowed her join his squad's training, something was grateful of; He hated not being able to give her what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, Renji could feel it, he assumed he was overreacting, he knew Miki was safe in squad eight, as much as Miki and Ichigo argued childishly, his daughter was actually warming up to the orange haired captain. Still something was terribly wrong; he was starting to have Goosebumps which was never a good sign.<p>

He shook his head trying to clear his worries, he was just being overprotective, and his daughter was fine. Unfortunately his conviction came crashing down when a tear faced and panic-stricken looking Rukia ran into squad six attracting lots of attention from the officers as well as Byakuya's.

"Renji, oh god I'm sorry." She mumbled between sobs.

"Rukia calm down what happened." Renji was trying to calm her down half hoping that Rukia's sudden appearance had nothing to do with his daughter

"Miki… she.." Renji froze, it felt as though time had stopped, Rukia was still apologizing but he couldn't hear it, some of the squad six officers gathered mumbled some incoherent words but Renji heard none of it, his head was reeling. Luckily Byakuya had the foresight to deal with the situation before it got out of hand.

"Perhaps we should take somewhere private, my office would be a better place for such discussions." Rukia earlier entrance had attracted lots of attention and most of the seated and unseated officers were watching them. Luckily Renji snapped out of his worried thoughts and looked around noticing the stares, and nodded to Byakuya. The three walked into Byakuya's office.

"Now, Rukia calm down and tell us what happened." Rukia still looked panicked which wasn't really helping Renji relax, something bad had happened to his daughter, he just knew it.

"She was training with the new recruits; we left her for just a few minutes and…" she paused, which only grated on Renji's nerves, he was frustrated and wanted her to get to the point fast!

"What happened to her!"

"Renji, calm down and let her speak."

"When we came back, we found her… she... Oh god I'm sorry we don't know who had hurt her, we…." Fresh tears poured down her face, her shoulder shook with each sob.

"Where is she?" He asked with an obviously forced calm.

"We took her to the fourth division, Renji..." Renji had left before she could continue.

*****At Squad 4*****

A frail red-haired girl laid in one of the beds unmoving, the only signs of life in her were from the beeping machines next to her, her face covered in bandages, the rest of her body was either covered in bruises or bandages, she was barely recognizable if not for the bright red hair.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Miki." Renji ran towards his daughter. "It happened again."

Behind him Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya stood in silence. Rukia sobbing while Ichigo hugged her to comfort her. Unohana walked in but Renji paying attention to anyone other than his injured daughter, the fourth squad captain sighed and turned to the three, she made a gesture indicating that they follow her.

"Unohana-Taichou how bad was the injury?" Byakuya asked as he was the most composed of the three.

"She was severely injured, whoever did this to her broke one of her ribs as well as both her wrists, she also had a concussion, as well as other minor injuries, but that isn't the worst of it, I'm afraid her spirit centers has been severely damaged with a kido spell, it would be safe to assume that whoever did that to her spirit centers is highly proficient in kido and able to combine different spells. It would take some time for the damage to heal." Rukia gasped in disbelief.

"How is that possible, we only left for ten minutes." Ichigo asked, he was surprised that someone could do that in such a short time and to a kid nevertheless.

"Unohana-Taichou, is it safe to assume there were more than one assailant involved." Byakuya asked, he had his suspicions. She nodded in response.

"Considering the injuries and the damage dealt I would say at least three people attacked her." Ichigo and Byakuya were enraged; it was disturbing to think that three people would attack a defenseless little girl.

"Why? She did nothing wrong." For the life of him, Ichigo couldn't understand why his officers would wait till he was gone to harm a girl who had not even been in Seireitei for up to a month, she had not done anything to them as far as he could tell.

"If I were to speculate Kurosaki, I would say it was because of the fight she had with your 20th seat, it might have caused some enmity towards her." That was the only reason Byakuya could think of that may have caused some officer to attack her, her attackers obviously waited till neither Renji, Ichigo nor Rukia were around to protect her. It was a cowardly move but was effective nevertheless. Ichigo's face turned angrier with each word Byakuya said, he couldn't believe his officers would stoop that low.

"Oh God, I told Renji I would keep her safe, what am I supposed to tell him." Unohana went through some of the details in the file she was holding.

"From what I saw, this isn't the first time she has been attacked, whoever healed her before did a good job, you would barely notice the scar on her face." The three looked sickened.

"What do you mean this has happen before?"

"While healing her, I noticed a barely visible scar on the left side of her face, as well as some signs of a broken wrist."

"Shit!"

"I'm so sorry, I keep trying to protect you and keep you safe, yet this keeps happening, shit I thought you would be safer here." Renji groaned, dropping his face in his palms. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked to find Kyōraku-Sotaichou.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong kid."

He shook his head. "I failed her again."

"It's not your fault; you can't always be there for her" that didn't make Renji feel any better, he was supposed to be there for her always... he wanted to be there for her always.

"She was finally starting to open up."

"She was attacked in the living world?" he nodded somberly; it wasn't a memory he wanted to remember.

"Yea, she never got along with kids her age, she always found them childish." He laughed bitterly. "She couldn't get along with kids older than her because they saw her as a kid. In school, some kids pushed her off the swing…. She got injured badly, Kisuke and Yoruichi could heal her but the scar on her face remained." Behind them stood Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia and Unohana listening each looked troubled.

"It took a lot to get rid of the scar, it wasn't completely gone, but at least she could barely see it."

"She'll be fine, she survived that, she can survive this." He had barely completed his sentence when Yoruichi stormed in.

"Renji, what happened."

"Yoruichi, I don't know, I really don't know what I'm doing wrong." Yoruichi matched toward Ichigo, fisted his haori and dragged him outside.

"Explain now!"

"She was training with the unseated officers, everything was going well, I left for ten minutes and then, when I came back… shit I'm sorry." Yoruichi murderous, not even Byakuya had ever seen the cat woman so angry.

She calmed down, turning to Unohana she asked. "How bad is it?"

"Most of the physical wounds can be healed, she would be unconscious for a while, she won't be able to use her Zanpakuto for a while, she would also need to undergo therapy, after which she should be fine in a month or two." Yoruichi groaned.

"Any permanent scars?"

"The bruises and broken bones can be healed, although she might have some scars on her face." Noting the grim look on Yoruichi's face, Unohana continued. "There is a new healing technique that can permanently heal the scars as well as the one she had previously, it's not guaranteed, but if it does she would be as good as new. Unfortunately the technique wouldn't work for her spirit centers, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for that, she would need therapy." Yoruichi nodded.

"I'll talk to Renji." Before Yoruichi could go back in to the clinic, Byakuya asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What happened the first time? It is quite unusual for a child her age to have such injuries." Yoruichi exhaled loudly, it was obviously something she didn't want to remember.

"She was never good with kids her age, she got bullied often and Renji had to transfer her to different schools, at five she moved to a schools, it was a bit far but she was improving and making friends unlike before, most of her classmates were older, it seems they ganged up on her while she was in the playground, from what I know she was playing on the swings and was pushed off while mid-air, the landed on the side, she used her hand to cushion the fall, it really didn't help, she broke her left wrist and had a gash on her face." Rukia gasped loudly. "Don't worry she's strong, she'll be fine."

Byakuya felt guilty, he shouldn't have neglected her, it was his fault he wasn't there to protect her then and even now he still couldn't do a thing. He couldn't look at the injured child without feeling like it was all his fault.

"How bad is it?" Renji asked, preparing for the worst.

"She'll be fine." She whispered gently, patting his shoulder.

"Any scars?"

"Unohana, would put her though a special healing technique, the scars would be healed."

"She's gonna wake up right?" Yoruichi nodded in response. "Do you think she'll be safer with you and Kisuke?"

"I'm not sure, she'll miss you."

"Yea, but it would be better for her there; she would feel safer with you guys." Yoruichi wanted to tell him to snap out of the depressing thought but she knew he was right, after this attack Miki wouldn't want to be anywhere near a squad officer and probably wouldn't trust anyone again.

* * *

><p>Renji had spent the past three days by his daughter's side, Byakuya had given him some time off so he could be with his daughter, Miki hadn't woken up but Unohana had assured them that she was okay and would wake up anytime now. During the three days Byakuya had learnt a lot about his daughter, he knew he really didn't deserve to call her that, he didn't even know what her favorite color or food was until a few days ago. Even though Yoruichi had assured him that Renji had long forgiven him, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself for the consequences others suffered because of his recklessness.<p>

His self-loathing was interrupted by Isane who ran into the room Miki and Renji were in, noticing that something was going on he followed the squad four lieutenant, and was surprised to find Ichigo and Rukia there, but what was more surprising was Miki who had woken up but was… different.

Renji had noticed Miki's fingers twitch; he called out to her and was surprised when she opened her eyes, for a moment she flinched when he held her, then relaxed.

"Daddy?" she asked hesitsntly.

"I'm here, do you need anything?" she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered miserably, Renji looked at her in confusion wondering what she was apologizing for.

"What are you apologizing for, you have done nothing wrong. It's all my fault for not being there." she shook her head again.

"Sorry for always disturbing you and acting like a brat." Renji chuckled softly, rubbing her hair lovingly.

"Nah, I raised you that way, you're a bit spoilt but that's okay with me, I don't mind the disturbance, besides it makes you happy and that all that matters."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Nah, I can't be mad at you when I spoilt you silly. Besides don't you like being a brat?" she nodded weakly. "That's good enough for me." He replied kissing her forehead. She tried to seat up but found she couldn't.

"My body hurts."

"It's okay, you'll feel better soon." He noticed her head was bowed down and she was playing with her fingers nervously. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Can we leave here and go back to our house." Renji sighed he knew it was coming.

"I can't" she looked miserable but nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Ichigo didn't like seeing Miki so submissive and obedient, he liked seeing her fight back, he liked seeing her act all high and mighty like Byakuya, the kid in front of him wasn't the Miki he argued with endlessly.

"But if you want, I can ask Yoruichi to take you back to the living world, you can stay with her and Kisuke for a while." She looked at him expectantly. "You'd like that huh?" she nodded. "It's okay; you can stay there for a while.

Renji had asked Unohana if Miki could go to the living word for a couple of weeks, Unohana had agreed but had advised that she didn't stay there too long as Miki needed checkup to make sure the scars were properly healed, it was also advisable that she began the therapy as soon as possible. In the end, it was agreed that she would stay in the living world with Yoruichi and Kisuke for a week and then return to Seireitei to begin her therapy. Renji hoped that when she came back she would feel a bit better as well as willing to stay with him in soul society. He was determined to do everything in his power to make sure she was comfortable.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Miki left, the Kuchiki manor was uncomfortably silent, they had all missed Miki's early morning hyperactivity as well as the early morning show of a shirtless Renji running around (Chasing Miki of course). Renji had been quiet since she left, he rarely spoke to anyone, he buried himself in work, and when he arrived at the manor he went straight to bed, without eating. Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Kyoraku and Ukitake were trying to find out who had attacked Miki but it was astonishing that no one had seen or heard anything during the attack, whoever had attacked her was good, and able to cover their tracks brilliantly, which made them wonder why someone would go through all that just to attack a little girl.<p>

Byakuya had arrived at the manor later than usual and found Renji wearing only a loose kimono sitting next to the koi pond, his feet was bare and the wind blew his unbound hair in every direction, Byakuya felt his heart race, he wanted to console Renji, at the same time he wanted Renji to blame him for everything, it was his fault for not being there, he wanted Renji to yell at him, and at the same time he wanted Renji's yelling to turn into a passionate kiss. He hadn't noticed when he walked up to the redhead or when he sat next to him, he felt something soft on his lips and realized he was kissing Renji… and Renji was kissing him back.

The kiss was slow and passionate, pale fingers ran through fiery red locks, each subconsciously drifting closer to each other till there was no space in between them and Renji was almost sitting on Bykuya's laps, Byakuya pulled Renji even nearer enjoying the soft moans and whimpers Renji was eliciting, he kissed his tanned neck, tracing the tattoos, a flashback from seven years ago popping into his head, he brushed it away and continued his ministrations.. Suddenly Renji pulled away, his eyes wide and filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you."Before Byakuya could respond, the redhead was gone.


End file.
